


Some Devilish Fun

by kikichibi23



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bathroom Control, F/M, Gen, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Omorashi, Rape, Torture, toilet denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikichibi23/pseuds/kikichibi23
Summary: After Bill has figured out having a bladder and such, he decides to explore his fetish. While trying, he finds the human who laughed at him and decides to get his vengeance. (This will be in chapters)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY EVERYONE I just wanna say thank you all so much for almost 1000 hits on my first fanfic "Bill Cipher's New Discoveries,' and almost 200 on the sneak peek of this one not even five days after posting! Seriously you guys are too sweet and I can't thank you enough for the support. It's humbling and makes me wanna cry <3
> 
> Also hope my oc is ok, and they're agender so they/them pronouns. but they were born with a vagina so ya know, he can still do stuff. Also this is gonna have some noncon and stockholm syndrome just a warning

“SO..A WEAK BLADDER, HUH. GUESS I SHOULDN’T DRINK TOO OFTEN THEN,’ Bill walked around the woods, taking in the view. He did notice as he was walking his felt his member twitch a little at the thought of needing to go again, making him stop and blush. He looked down and walked over behind a tree. “HUH..GUESS MY BODY DOES LIKE THE FEELING. WELL, IT IS A FORM OF PAIN..AND PAIN SURE IS NICE,’ He smiles and gently unzips his pants, looking down as his member twitched again. It was throbbing and a light tannish color, like his skin. Being part demon also gave it a slightly..different look.It had some small barbs on the bottom, black tipped like his arms and head of his member. He let his serpentine tongue slip out of his mouth, panting and breathing animalistically. He took his glove off and started to slowly rub the area, watching in an intrigued manner. The thought of being filled to the brim and in pain drove his senses insane. 

“NNgGhh, a-ahhh,’ he moaned out lewd and craving noises, smiling and bending his head back as he leaned onto the tree, trying to keep from falling off the edge of pleasure. “YEAH...F-FUCK I WANNA FILL SOMEONE UP AND WATCH THEM SQUIRM…’ He smiles, biting his lip so hard it draws blood, only furthering his pleasure. He shivers, trying to orgasm. He can’t seem to reach his edge, after a minute or so of rubbing and pleasuring himself. He looks down, eyebrow raised. He pouts, putting himself back in. 

“GEEZ, WHAT THE HELL I CAN’T FUCKING ORGASM…?” He stuck his tongue out, licking up the blood. He tried to think of ways to get himself off. “I COULD ALWAYS HURT MYSELF...BUT THAT’S NOT AS FUN…’ His eye glows, smirking with his tiny but sharp grin. “GUESS I CAN FIND SOMETHING TO DRINK, SEE HOW THIS GOES...AHHHAHAHA,’ he laughed at his own pun, putting his glove back on.

He heads to town, walking with his cane. His member was hard and twitching, but he wanted more fun. He wasn’t paying attention when a human bumps into him, squeaking. They looked familiar to him, and then it hit him. 

“SO, AM I FUNNY NOW YOU LITTLE TWERP?!” Of course, how could he forget. The human that laughed at him, and right back into his lustfully clawed fingers. Delicious revenge, perhaps he can get himself off after all...not like he had many morals like humans. 

The human backed away, eyes wide and gulps. “Oh fuck..’ they run away, fast as their legs can carry them. They were small compared to Bill, a real shortie at only five feet at the very most. He simply walks behind them for a few moments, letting them think they had the chance of escaping. Oh how naive the were to think they could even try.

He teleported in front of them almost immediately, smirking. “WELL WELL WELL, WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE. TRYNNA ESCAPE ME? I DON’T THINK SO SHORT STOP!” He easily teleports them to his mindscape, smiling all the while. This was going to be simply delicious. Why should he have to subject himself to any humiliation? True the pain felt nice but the worry of soiled clothes was also an issue. Maybe he would experiment with the little one instead. 

They squirm and whimper in his grasp, tears forming in their eyes.  
“L-let me go, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to laugh!” They start sobbing profusely, and the familiar pattering sound was heard as their bladder released itself in fear. A twinkle came to Bill’s eye, his smirk growing wider.  
“YOU HAVE A WEAK BLADDER THEN, EH?” The human blushes deep, holding their arm and shutting their eyes tight, nodding. 

 

“NOT SO FUNNY NOW,IS IT?” He chuckles, hands on his hips. He looks down at the pathetic human and smirks, a bright blue leash and collar appearing on the human. “SO HERE’S HOW IT’S GONNA BE FROM NOW ON. YOU’RE MINE, SEE? MEANS YOU DO WHAT I SAY, WHEN I SAY IT. AND RIGHT NOW...I WANT YOU TO PLEASURE ME,’

They stare up at him, tears streaming down their cheeks in horror. No..No he can’t possibly mean that, that’s inhumane, cruel! Then again...he WAS a demon…The process of their facial expressions changing every so often amused him, greatly. The suffering, the fear, he drank it all in. He tasted the tang of their tears, swiping his tongue on their cheek. “NOW THEN, MY LITTLE PET...I’LL MAKE IT EASIER FOR YOU,’ He slowly undid his pants, eyes glazed in lust as he let out a soft moan. 

The human stared at his member, seeing the spikes only making their bladder release again. Notices this by the sound of pattering and curiously floats the human into the air, almost forgetting his member sticking out. He never really knew decency, nor did he care even if he did. He gently pokes the humans’ bladder, making them squeak in surprise and hold themself. His smirk only broadens to a maw grin, giggling and poking repeatedly. 

“AWWW, DOES SOMEONE HAVE TO GO~” The demon cackled, smirking. Well, this was a nice way to start this all off! “ALRIGHT, HOW ABOUT THIS? IF YOU CAN HOLD IT WHILE YOU SUCK MY DICK I’LL LET YOU GO, IF YOU DON’T MAKE IT YOU’LL BE PUNISHED,’ The human whimpers, blushing crimson and biting their lip. 

“I-I c-ca-can’t h-hold it! I h-have t-to go really b-badly!’ They whimpered out, tears streaming down their cheeks as they shivered, holding themself in effort. Bill was only enjoying this the more it progressed, be it their desperation or the knowledge of their suffering and imminent torture. 

“YOU HAVE TO PET, BUT...IF YOU DON’T THINK YOU CAN DO IT THEN I GUESS I’LL LET YOU PISS YOURSELF,’ They stared up at him in horror, making his eyes narrow and smile grow to one of a more..malicious form. “YOU DIDN’T THINK I’D LET YOU USE THE TOILET FOR BEING DISOBEDIENT...DID YOU~” The small human blushes crimson, sobbing lightly. They bite their lip and hold themself, bouncing up and down. “LISTEN KID, IF YOU’RE GONNA PISS DO IT BEFORE I CHANGE MY MIND AND MAGICALLY BLOCK YOUR BLADDER TILL I SAY YOU CAN GO. COULD BE HOURS, YA KNOW?” he smirks, chuckling inwardly. It was so fun to watch them squirm, hear their whimpers. 

“O..ok...t-turn around? “ They look up at him pleadingly, but as before only received the malicious smile.  
‘SORRY KID, NO CAN DO. I’M GONNA BE WATCHING YOU REAL CLOSE FROM NOW ON~’ The human shivered profusely, closing their eyes and turning away from him. He only teleports in front of them, smirking devilishly. The cycle of turning continued until they couldn’t even move anymore, collapsed to their knees. “WELL? TICK TOCK KID I’M A BUSY DEMON,’ 

“O-ok ok I’m going!” They close their eyes, blush growing deeper in shade from a light rose pink, to a deep blood red. It took a few moments to get over their embarrassment and overall timidity, before the sound of their stream sounded in the mindscape. It came out hard and fast, slashing loudly against the ground and their panties. He smirks and watches, tongue stuck out slightly as his member only grew harder. 

“MMM..YEAH, THAT’S IT...YOU HAD A LOT IN YOU, DIDN’T YA KID?’ He watched intensely, observing their panting and shivering, he himself shivering at their noises. They were honestly a rather cute specimen of human, making his lust only stronger, wanting to be inside them. Their stream was continual for two minutes, creating a large puddle under themself and reaching under Bill’s dress shoes. He didn’t appreciate it getting on his expensive loafers but he refrained from hitting them, not until they were disobedient. 

He lets them finish their stream, bending down and taking their face into his chin. “THERE, ALL BETTER SEE? NOW WAS THAT SO HARD?” He chuckles, then without warning takes them into a deep, invasive kiss. His long, black serpentine tongue slipping into their mouth, making them scream and cry, trying to resist his strength. But he held them firm, kissing them and tasting their innocent, sweet flavor. “MMM...YOU’RE SO FUCKABLE, KID…’ He started to gently grind against them, making them cry and struggle more. He smirks, pulling away and letting them cry and cough for only a moment, before taking their hair in his hands. 

“OH DON’T WORRY KID, THIS IS GENTLE COMPARED TO OTHER SLAVES I’VE HAD, EVEN OUT OF REVENGE. NOW, OPEN THAT FUCKING MOUTH OF YOURS’’ He smirks, his eye glowing a bright sapphire as euphoria and lust shot through his veins. He shoved his long, twitching cock into their mouth, making them cough and gag. He moans, biting his lip and glares down at them, demanding them to perform what he wished. Without any resistance, they began to suck on him, sending shivers down his spine, tongue hanging out of his mouth once more. 

He grabbed their hair, holding onto them and rutting against their jaw, panting. “mm..F-FUCK, YOU DIRTY LITTLE BRAT..YOU LIKE THIS DON’T YOU?” Of course, they didn’t but they had no choice. They’d rather not find out what he would do, lest they disobey. He closed his eyes, letting out guttural moans of pleasure, his black member giving some precum as he keeps humping, biting his lip so hard it bleeds, then lets it drip onto the human. He pants and rasps, until he cums his load, making them gag and cough, smirking. “SWALLOW,’ he pants out, coming down from his high. They had the sticky liquid in their mouth for a moment longer, staring up at him as he stared back, eye glowing. They finally do as told, swallowing it and coughing, spitting constantly as if it would get the taste from their mouth. 

He laughs, cackling at their reaction. He felt his bladder twinge as he laughed, making him pause and blush slightly. The human panted, sobbing and sitting in their puddle. They look up at him, wiping their mouth, glaring and sniffling. He saw the glare and the thought of just pissing on them crossed his mind, but he refrained and just floated off, pulling their leash and dragging them. They followed behind him and turned around while he used a nearby tree, jealous he was able to do that while they were soaking in their stinking fluids. He sees their look of disdain and laughs, sighing loudly just to piss them off more. He just stood there, whistling and urinating as the human stood there, arms crossed and blushing.

“SO WHAT’S YOUR NAME, KID?” He looks over his shoulder at the human, which made them hide their face and blush not wanting to see his face while he peed. He snickered and shrugged in response, finding their being flustered enjoyable.  
“..Z-zev..’  
“WHAT?’  
“Zev...My..my name is Zev,’  
“BILL, BILL CIPHER. BUT YOU’RE GOING TO CALL ME MASTER~” His stream gently slowed until it was only dripping, so he shook himself and zipped back up, teleporting them both to his fearmid.

“WELCOME TO YOUR NEW HOME ZEV. YOU WILL BE MY NEW TORTURE SLAVE FOR ALL ETERNITY AHAHAHAHAHHHAH’


	2. The Guilty Guide

“W..where I live..s..slave?” They started crying more, shivering profusely and sobbing. The small human curled up into a ball-hands over their head as if protecting them from their surroundings. Bill was less than amused, raising a brow and clucking slightly as he rolled his eye and shook his head. This human was going to be one of the sensitive type, weren’t they? Quiet the clawful, indeed. He was going to have to train them to not be such a nuisance. 

He gently floats them up into the air, sneering at the smell of their bodily waste fluids from their accident. He should have thought about that before he made them release themself in their clothes...ah but it was so cute watching them squirm. Their squeaky and soft voice so...unique. Indeed, a fine specimen. He floated them up using a blue fiery aura around them, making them instinctively squeak in surprise and shock. They started shivering and whimpering, closing their eyes and breathing rapidly. He sighs, not wanting them to have a freaking heart attack and floats them to the bathroom and plops them onto the ground, getting some towels from the closet, turning on the tub for them to bathe in. They watch him, quietly but calming down slightly. 

“Come on kid, into the tub,’ he looks disinterestedly down to them, muttering a little. They just stand there, blinking. “Not with you in here,’ they look down and cross their arms, which Bill knew was a sign of submission and denying said submission which only made him inwardly smirk. “KID...THAT WAS AN ORDER. YOU DISOBEY ORDERS? TRUST ME WHEN I SAY IT’S GOING TO GET WORSE,’ he smirks and chuckles down at them, seeing their eyes widen in fear as they slowly start peeling out of their clothes sniffling and sobbing lightly. He sighs and rolls his eye once again, tapping his foot. They finally take off all their clothes revealing a rather flat chested specimen of a body, pale skin to compliment their pastel pink dyed hair, their dark chocolate eyes dull and pained. 

What caught his eye before anything else though was their scars. They were few in number but large as well, deep in their back. He saw scars like that back when societies performed sacrifice. Judging by the aging of the tissue he analyzed and the angle..they were whips, when they were a young child. He seemed confused and intrigued, but said nothing. He let them put themself into the tub and made some soap and a wash-cloth appear, then got an idea. The tub was big enough...he snapped his fingers, all of his clothes off, making them blush crimson. He got in and sat behind them, smirking all the while. ‘ALRIGHT PET YOU DID ME A GOOD SUCKING EARLIER, LEAST I COULD DO IS RETURN THE FAVOR BY CLEANING UP MY LITTLE TREASURE,’ he snickers. 

They curl into themself, shivering profusely as they sniffle, fighting back tears. He sees them shiver and something inside him kinda..moved a little in his stomach. He couldn’t explain it but it made him less eager for this, if only for a moment. “DON’T WORRY..I’M JUST WASHING WHERE YA CAN’T REACH.’ he gently takes a sponge and washes their back, Having an upset pet wasn’t always fun it seemed. He gently hums a little tune, to break the silence of the bathroom save their whimpers. Perhaps it was the scars that caused a twinge in him. 

“ALRIGHT KID, ALMOST DONE. YA HAD A LONG DAY AND YOU NEED TO BE RESTED UP SO I’LL LET YA SLEEP IN MY BED AFTER ALL THIS. I GOT SOME BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO ANYWAYS,’ He hums and lets his demon tail form, parting their bangs. They were a bit of a cute specimen, short, squeaky voiced. Adorable would be a nice word, if not accurate. He gently cupped his hand over their forehead and poured water, removing the soap while avoid getting it in their eyes. “ALL CLEAN?” he leans back in the tub, tail swishing. They nod, holding themself. 

“SO...ZEV WAS IT?’ He gently sways his tail, arms resting on the side of the tub. The arrow-like tip gently sway back and forth, the spine of the tail gently pulling the distressed human close to him. They shiver and nod, feeling his exposed member on their back, causing tears to form. He looks down and for the sake of them not having a panic attack makes the appendage vanish for a bit. He could use his magic to switch his outward genetalia, or how it looked, though he still inwardly had the organic makings of a male. “Alright alright, it’s gone..’ he gently cooed, parting their hair. 

‘Want me to help ya get dressed or anything?’ he made sure his tone was softer than usual, not wanting to startle them too much. They shake their head, making him sigh. Ok..maybe he did go overboard with his punishment earlier. They were a kid. To humans they were an adult, but he sensed their soul to be about..3-400 at most, which in essence...an infant. Their soul was pure in many ways, but he sensed pain and suffering in there too. He unwrapped his tail and stood up, scooping them up and stepping out of the tub before placing them on the tile floor, wrapping them in a towel. 

“Come on, you’re tired and need rest,’ He then scooped them back up, cradling them to his chest and putting a towel around himself. As he carried them they looked around their new home, it was black tile with..rainbow lines? It felt rather prestigious and calm, black with golden accents far as the eye could see. Many paintings, vases, wood-work markings in the walls and doorframes. It was nice. If their situation were on better terms they may have enjoyed this place, but the whole ordeal just made them break down into tears and crying while he carried them. 

He gently set them on the bed, getting them one of his night shirts and then getting himself in some boxers and a t-shirt of his own. The shirt was big on them, so big the bottom of the sleeves went to their elbows and the hem to their knees. It made him chuckle a little. He tucked himself and them in, letting them cry all the while till they wore themself out, falling asleep. He sighed, laying on his elbow and watching them, playing with their hair using his tail. Starting tomorrow he would only punish when needed and slowly transition them..and with that, he snapped the lights off and slept himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (hey guys sorry this chapter had a bit more fluff, I kinda wanted there to be a balance after the last one and they are still new. Plus it gives more impact when he actually does be an ass. This chapter was also omorashi-less cuz they had just emptied their bladders technically in the last one-but Zev has a very weak bladder so keep that in mind. Also sorry for no update, AO3 decided to put me on suspension cuz of my updates that weren’t actual writing???. I’m working on the next chapter so should be sooner than last time!
> 
> and a huge thank you for all the love! I never would have expected so much love for my OC cuz those are taboo, but, golly gosh wow!!! ya'll are sweet lil peaches who humble me!)


	3. An eventful evening (and wake up call)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zev's past somewhat is revealed in their dreams and unfortunately, Bill ends up with a slight problem the next morning.

Zev’s mind was plagued by nightmares that night, making them toss and turn. Bill, being the master of the mind and dreamscape (yes they are different), he doesn’t dream much but he does love to visit the dreams of others, sometimes make little nightmares crawl about into the unsuspecting victim till they wake up in a sweat or, better yet-crying!. He hears Zev’s whimpers in the night and decides to slip into their mind, humming and staying hidden. So looks like a case of childhood trauma..In the dream Zev was a little four year old girl, their clothes tattered and filthy, and their hair so messy it was a giant knot at the bottom as if it wasn’t brushed since...well, at all. He watches curiously as the dream..rather..nightmare, played out. So the scene appeared to be some men, The small girl in some..chains. Odd nightmare for a small child to take place, Bill thought. 

“Ey Reynaldo! The kid took a piss on da floor again,’ one of the men points to a puddle under the toddler, which made her sob and cry.

“K-kiki sowwy, n-needed a go an no one wisten,’ she sobs. Bill looks on in thought...Kiki..must be their birth name or something or other. The man rolls his eye, snuffling and picking her up. 

“You lil’ brat, you should be trained to not do that anymore!’ and with that, he threw the child to the ground, smirking. She sniffled and shivered, curling into a ball. The man then repeatedly began to kick the toddler, making something click in Bill. This was a memory. But...why did she have those chains?..the clothes?..then he looked around the dream and saw many..many other people. Woman and children..no. Oh elder gods no. 

“Woman and Children trafficking..’ he mutters, shaking his head. Even HE wasn’t that abominable. He watched as the dream played out, but was soon forced from the mind, throwing him out with such force it hurt. They had woken up and were sitting up, eyes wide and shivering, crying profusely. Bill woke up soon after, watching and gently sits up,wrapping his tail around them. “Shhh..shh it’s alright..there there…’ he pets their head, letting them cry and get it out of their system. To think they did that to human children..how did that slip by even his all-seeing-all-knowing knowledge?...He lets them cry, getting them a glass of water to drink and lets them snuggle into him for comfort, using his tail to rub their back. 

“Need to talk?” he looks down at them simply, but they just shake their head. He could guess they didn’t fully trust him yet, which was understandable. They drank their water feverishly as if dying of dehydration, making him chuckle with a slight bit amused. He magics up another one for them to sip, till it was all gone and they wiped their tears, sniffling. He lays them back down, petting them gently and cooing to them, making sure they calmed down enough to fall asleep. It took about..five, maybe ten minutes but they gently dozed off, chest rising and falling slow and even to signify their state of stasis. 

He just hummed and petted them, purring a little. “This is gonna be a difficult one..’ he muses.

The next couple hours went by as he himself soon fell asleep, warding off nightmares for Zev in the process. The next morning Zev woke up and looked around, rubbing their eyes. They jolted feeling their bladder slosh with the water from last night. They get up to go but..they don’t know where it is. The bathroom could be anywhere and they weren’t paying attention to where it is and how far away from the room they’re in it is. They look over at Bill and take a shivery hand, shaking him. He seemed out cold, no response. They put one hand in between their legs, shivering profusely and whimpering, legs crossed. “B-Bill?...Biillll….’ they whimper, shaking him again. He just let out a soft snore, rolling over. They felt another jolt, crossing their legs tighter and shivering profusely. “Biiillll…’ they whimper out, shaking him. He just lay there, tail twitching and gently bopped them over the head as if semi consciously telling them to leave him alone. 

 

They tried to stand still so the liquid in them would stop burning the insides of their bladder where it sloshed, but it was so hard. They started feeling tears pouring down their cheeks, panting and they crawl onto the bed, shaking Bill where they sit. A little bit trickled out which made them jump and grab themself, they squirm profusely where they were. One leg, then the other, gently rocking and bouncing back and forth. They head-butt him and whimper louder. Another leak, this time a spurt. They bite down their fear of upsetting him, and take in a deep breath-screaming at the top of their lungs. “BILLLLLLLLLLLLLL” At this-Bill nearly fell out of bed, bumping his head on the nightstand-cussing. “FUCK WHAT IS-’ he looked over and saw their position, his one visible eye’s pupil going wide. “Oh -OH FUCK-’ 

In his panic, he forgot about his magic and scooped them up. “KEEP YOUR LEGS AND HANDS WHERE THEY ARE, UH UH,’ he didn’t think they’d make it to the toilet, even with teleportation that would affect their body and they’d lose their bladder either when they got there or on the way. He then got an idea and ran over to his work desk, dumping whatever was in the waste-basket out onto the floor and pulled their panties down, placing them on it. But nothing happened, they looked to still be struggling.

“KID, THAT’S YOUR CUE,’ he seemed panicked-moossttllyy cuz this jolted his own bladder a bit. “I-I c-can’t g-go w-with y-you h-here...a..and I..I’ll r..ruin your..’ they whimper, another spurt escaping causing a loud splash against the metal bucket, Bill’s tail twitching at the sound. Fuck this was hot..”KID I CAN CLEAN IT WITH MAGIC AND YA WENT IN FRONT OF ME BEFORE,’

They blush crimson, shivering, a longer spurt about three seconds long that time. He sighs. “KID GO OR I USE MAGIC TO MAKE YA,’ he flicks his tail gently, they nod and the room’s silence was broken by this loud distinctable splashing noise, along with a loud sigh of relief. They relaxed completely, sitting on the bucket and emptying the contents of their bladder out, the sound of metal and water soon turning to water on water. He felt his own bladder jolt and grabbed a nearby vase, standing in front of them and taking aim. They cover their eyes and blush, but he just snickers. 

“YA KNOW KID WE NEED TO TEACH YA TO NOT BE SO DAMN SHY ABOUT THIS, IT’S A FUNCTION. I KINDA GET SOME GREAT FEELING WHENEVER I DO IT...GOD I HELD THIS IN~’ he watches his stream hit the pot, smiling and tongue stuck out. They were still avoiding looking, panting and shivering from their own relief. 

“JEEZ, GOTTA CUT YOU BACK ON THE LIQUIDS AT NIGHT, BEEN PISSING FOR A MINUTE,’ he giggles. They were kinda cute, all flustered and relaxed, and the panting noises they made just about drove him sexually insane. He was whistling and urinating..when his member had other plans, cutting off his stream. “..fuck..’ he whimpered and looked down. Zev’s stream trickled gently to a stop and a few drips, they had to push the rest out for a few more seconds. He smiles nonchalantly. “I’m gonna head to the bathroom to finish, the pot’s full,’ and with that, heads to the other room with a snap of his fingers. He seemed to whimper at the last bit. Zev kinda groaned a little. No toilet paper, gonna have to sit and drip-dry…’man he was off in a hurry…’ 

"FUCK FUCK FUCK, DAMN IT I HAD TO GET A FUCKING HARD ON WHILE MID-PISSING?! DAMN IT I'M STILL ON FULL,' he squirmed and stood in front of the toilet, sitting on the lid. "WELL I'LL HAVE TO RUB MYSELF OFF SOON, I'M BOUT READY TO BURST..' he whimpered slightly.


End file.
